Mafia Uchiha
by SakuNya
Summary: What happens when a mysterious man saves Sakura from a horde of sex-crazed men in the darkness of night? What will her decision to follow this man lead to? She is in for the biggest adventure of her life, and it's not a good one. M for sex, violence, foul language and other mature subjects. First SasuSaku story!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone and welcome back! It's me again, SakuNya! This will be my second long story, my first SasuSaku and I hope to make at least 20 chapters to it. I was looking at Stray-Ink92's gallery on deviantart when I saw one of her drawings: the Uchiha family. But, what was very odd about it (no offense, I find it was cool-odd!) was that everyone seemed to have the impression that they looked like the mafia. I had that same impression and a comment had me thinking about writing this. The comment said that a Mafia Uchiha family would be cool in a Fanfiction. And so, this was born! It's in an alternate universe of the original Naruto series, hope you all enjoy! This is a SasuSaku story!

Dismclaimer: All Naruto charcters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But Sasuke is mine, he's all MINE! *evil laughs* *Sasuke wispers in my ear* Please, Sasu-chan, you're mine right? *sad face* *shakes his head as a no and walks away to Sakura with Kishimoto-san*

ENJOY!

_Thoughts_

Normal

XXXXX

**Mafia Uchiha**

**Prologue **

_Why the hell did he make me stay at work so late! Shanaro! _Haruno Sakura thought as she walked the empty streets of the city, Konoha, making her way home. Her boss had made her stay 2 hours more at her job in the local café. She worked as a waitress there, and frankly, she didn't like her job one bit. It had always been her dream to be a doctor, or a nurse at least. But, NOOOOOOOOO, she didn't have the money she needed to attend college and had to work at the stupid café that no one went to. It was partially thanks to her hair color that she had been accepted there. I mean, hey, who sees a girl with natural pink hair nowadays?

Anyways, the rosette didn't want anything to do with serving cold coffee and cleaning public toilets (Kami knows what's clogging the piping). All she wanted was to help the sick and put a smile on her patient's face. Life for her had not been smiling at all so she would do it for others. She was a very selfless, kind and caring person.

It was 10:30 PM and she was walking home, sulking. She was drained and all she wanted was a nice long bath and to go to bed. Just the thought of sleep had her displaying a goofy looking and dreamy grin.

However, that same grin faded when she heard some exited talking. She turned to look behind her. There was a group of bulky and ugly-looking men walking straight towards her. She quickened her pace but she abruptly stopped when she saw another group of men in front of her. Panic seized her and adrenalin coursed through her body. She ran into a darkened alley and hoped for the best. She cursed when she saw it was a dead end. The men had blocked the only way out. Sakura backed up against a garbage bin that produced a foul odour, but she ignored it. Her life was probably at stake right now.

The bulkiest of the gang, probably the leader, spoke in a pleased and teasing tone.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he snorted. "A pretty little lady, ne, boys?"

The group laughed and cheered. Their leader continued.

"Do you know what I do with little girls like you, pinky?"

The pink haired maiden grit her teeth and balled her fists.

"Don't call me pinky, asshole!" she snarled and lunged at two of the men. Thank Kami she knew self defence.

She winded the first of the two and hit the other one on the cheek. But, she was outnumbered at least 20 to one. One of the more chunky men grabbed her arms and stilled her. She flayed her legs about, trying to kick his pride, in vain.

Another guy came and helped the first to get the struggling girls to still. They brought her up against the garbage bin, her front first, making her lay flat on her stomach. She struggled more and the felt two bulky hands run through her hair.

"Easy, there, I won't kill you," the leader said, "I'm just going to take your virginity if you don't mind-"

"It's people like you that disgust me" a low, monotone voice echoed out of somewhere. A very…sexy voice if you asked Sakura.

"Who the fuck was that!?" The leader yelled. There was movement on the building's roof in front of them. The rosette was able to lift her head a bit, but all she saw was a pair of long, lean legs standing on the roof.

"Hn," the figure grunted, "Let her go and you might live to see another day." With that, the figure gracefully jumped off the roof and landed gracefully on the ground, thanks to being able to grab hold of ramps on the building.

Sakura still couldn't see the figure, a man she assumed, as she was still held tightly by the two men. She felt the leader move away, towards the new figure.

"You little bastard! You think you can just tell me what to do?"

"I'm not telling you to do it," was the calm reply, "I'm saying that if you DON'T leave, you will die. It's different."

_Pfft, _Sakura mentally scoffed, _it comes down to the same thing! _She heard the protest of the gang.

"Why don't you go bitch to your whore of a mother, punk? Who would want to have a kid like you?" the leader snarled.

There was a very tense silence. Then, she heard a faint sound.

"Whore…?" was what the figure had whispered, almost to himself.

The group looked at him weirdly.

"Mother…?"

There was exclamation all of a sudden, and the two men holding Sakura down had let her go. She slid off the bin and didn't dare turn around.

She heard slashing noises, as if a blade cutting through flesh… She heard screams and groans of pain.

"Please! Mercy!"

"No. One. Insults. My. MOTHER!"

There was the sound of clicking. Like the safety on a gun… Shit.

"Listen, bastards!" The figure called out. "I'm giving you 15 seconds to get the fuck out before I start shooting. Starting now: One!"

The gang started to head for the streets, holding their wounds.

"Two! Three! Four! Five!"

Some were having trouble getting up, but if they were going to live, they had to get up, so they did.

"Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!"

They had all disappeared on either side of the empty and darkened streets of Konoha. The man stopped counting and turned towards Sakura, still turned away from him.

She could feel, rather see that the figure was the only one there. She cautiously turned around to face whoever saved her.

She was met with the sight of blood, darkness only lit by moonlight, and a dark, handsome man. _Holly fuck… _the rosette thought as she stared at him.

He was a raven haired, ebony eyed and pale skinned young man, not looking over the age of 20. He was wearing a dark red button up shirt with a black vest and dress pants. He had a sword sheath attached to his belt and he was holding said sword in his had, now covered in blood. All in all, he was hot and sexy as hell. But, he also seemed to be very mysterious, and the dim light from the moon made that impression even more with how the light shined on his face. Kami, who was this saviour of the night?

"Are you alright?" The question made Sakura jump a bit.

"H-hai…" she answered, uncertain. "Who are you?"

There was no response to her question. "What is a girl like you doing out in the middle of the night? If I hadn't been here at the time, you might no longer be a virgin. Thugs like that are always looking to have sex with anyone they find suits their needs."

The maiden glared a little at the unknown man, irritated that he hadn't answered her.

"I was going home. I had to stay late at work and those 'thugs' were passing by at the same time" she replied to the raven.

Said person looked her up and down, assessing her, almost seeing through her. It was a chilling feeling. It was almost as if he COULD see through her. He cocked an eyebrow and shrugged off her answer.

"May I ask ho you are?" Sakura tried again.

"I can't tell you that."

The girl raised a fine eyebrow. "Why not?"

The man wasn't looking at her. His face held no emotion; he was almost like a statue. He sighed.

"You saw what I did right?"

"Well, I guessed more than anything, but yes." Sakura was not following where this would lead to knowing his identity.

"Listen, if you want to know my name, you have to come with me."

"Where would we be going?"

"I can't tell you that unless you say yes to my request. Are you coming or not?"

Now the rosette was a little pissed. "How am I supposed to answer if I don't even know where you would be taking me!?"

The raven ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I know this is hard to understand, but you really can't know unless you give me an answer!"

"What if I say no? Will you tell me who you are and where you're going?"

"No."

Sakura sighed. So if she wanted to know who this guy was, she needed to answer yes. But if she answers yes, she'll have to leave. And if she answers no, then she has to forget about him.

"So, if I say no, I just have to forget about tonight?" she asked.

"Aa."

The pink haired girl shut her eyes, thinking. _What should I do? _She was, however, ripped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was warm, unlike his personality.

"I'm staying here for a while," he started, "so, in a week, I want your answer. Meet e at the park, where the lake is, underneath the biggest cherry blossom, at midnight. Got it?"

The woman rephrased:

"In a week, park, at the lake, cherry blossom, midnight, got it."

"If you're there before midnight, that's fine and I'll take it as a yes. If you're not there five minutes after midnight, I'll take it as a no and leave. Be warned."

With that final warning, the dark figure jumped back on the roof, the moon shining behind him as he looked at her one last time before disappearing.

Sakura continued her way home, a heavy decision in mind. She didn't have a family anymore, her parents had died when she was young and she knew no one else. Well, apart of her senile grandmother. She went to see her sometimes in the old folks' home and she would not be Sakura, oh no, she would be Keiko or Akane maybe even Chiyo! The times were rare when she was called Sakura, or even a girl.

She didn't have anyone to take care of her. What would be so bad about leaving? Besides, she barely had any friends. The ones she did have no longer live nearby and she had lost contact with them. So, she could say yes…

But, she wanted to become a doctor, she needed money and to attend college. She probably couldn't if she went with that hot, sexy guy- Um, that dark figure of the night.

She sighed. Her house was in front of her now. She stepped up to the door and unlocked it, closing it and locking it behind her once inside. She took in a deep breath. Home sweet home at last.

XXXXX

The phone rang as Sakura was making her dinner. It had been a long day at the café and she was glad to be home early. She went to pick up the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

She listened to the woman on the phone.

The porcelain plate she was holding slipped out of her hands and crashed on the floor bellow her. The rosette let tears fall at the words she just heard.

"Thank you for telling me…" she hung up.

Her grandmother had died that morning.

The girl now had a hard decision and a funeral planning to do. Could this day get any worse?

XXXXX

Sakura stood in the church, by her grandmother's ashes, looking broken and depressed. People gathered in line to say their condolences. She knew a few of the elderly women that had been her grandmother's friends. They were kind and not senile. One was very healthy and another could no longer use her legs, but they were always looking on the bright side.

She had made sure to get the funeral done the day after she had learned the news about her grandma. It had taken a lot of begging and crying and screaming over the phone but she had managed.

A dark figure approached her, all dressed in black. His alabaster hands took her own.

"My condolences."

Sakura gaped at the man. It was _him_. The guy from that night; he was here. He looked at her with no emotion. Why in the world was he here? How did he know who she was? Her photo was in the newspapers I guess… Maybe that's how he knew. But still, was this some kind of warning? That she better come up with an answer, and quick.

After everyone was there, they all sat down and listened to the priest talking about how "this is not goodbye" and all that stuff. The pink haired maiden glanced at her saviour at one of the benches, a little ways from every one else. Then, the priest called Sakura. _Show time, _she thought.

She came up to the priest and looked at her speech. Water was forming in her eyes. No, she would not cry.

"On this day, I will talk a little about my grandmother. She was, in her younger days, a very nice person, always there when I needed her. My parents had died when I was younger, so she took care of me. Even though she didn't always have the money, we survived. It was a fun time back then…"

Tears were spilling over. Crap, she'll have to finish this quickly.

"She always made me feel better when I was sick or lonely; she always made me smile when I didn't feel like it. She was never looking out for herself, just for me. She was such a selfless, kind and caring person… But when I was 15, she started to lose her memory, slowly, but I noticed it. At some point I even told her to go see a doctor. She was developing Alzheimer. By the time I was 18, I had to leave home to get my life started, to work. I couldn't take care of her anymore, so, knowing what wonderful friends she had at the old folk's home, I sent her there. Akane and Chiyo her today are two of those friends who looked after her over there, despite their own problems, no offence ladies… And I barely had any more time to go see her after that. I was always working and I wished I could have done something more before she di-" Sakura then started to really cry. Thank Kami it was the end of her speech. The priest beckoned her back to her seat, however she felt that if she tried to move her legs would crumble under her weight.

Warm hands held her up as she was taken back to her seat. The maiden looked up and met ebony eyes. She gasped a little as she was set down. Her dark knight went back to his seat.

After the funeral, she had tried to find him, but it's almost as if he had disappeared.

XXXXX

Tonight was the night the rosette had to give her answer. And she had made it: she was going. This place no longer had a place for her. Everything nice and everyone nice that she had ever known had been taken away from her.

She packed all her money, spare clothes, toiletries and a picture of her family. As well as a pocket knife, just in case.

She was in for the biggest adventure of her life.

XXXXX

Sasuke checked his watch for the hundredth time that evening. It was 11:58.

She should be here very soon. At least, he hopped she would turn up. He had gone out of his way to get her to join him. But when he can't even say his name or where he's from, that doesn't really help.

He sighed. 11:59. one more minute and she would be here right?

He heard footsteps.

Sakura appeared under the cherry blossom. This placed suited her name, as well as her hair. Was it even natural?

Said person looked at her saviour. He was dressed like he was a week ago; all red and black with his katana. She dimly wondered where his gun was…

"You came" the raven echoed. "I assume you're coming?"

The rosette took a confident step forward. "Yes. Now tell me your name and where we're going. I want to know who and what I have to deal with."

The man smirked.

"Hn, my name is widely known, but not my image. And frankly, I don't have a good record with the police, but they don't know who they're dealing with and neither are you. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and we are headed to the Japanese Mafia's headquarters."

Sakura was now, 5 feet deep in shit.

XXXXX

To be continued…

First chapter, more coming, hope you enjoyed!

Review me please, or else I won't update. That is my final warning!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

HELLO! I'm back! And along with me is chapter 1 of Mafia Uchiha! Yay!

I'm sorry I took so long to update, but in the end, I decided I would continue this story as well as my SasuSasu (Love of oneself) because of my 32 followers. When I saw this today I was so happy I just had to update! It may not be a long chapter, but I'll try to make at least 10 pages for all my other chapters.

So! Thank you so far for the reviews of my story, I really appreciate it =) But now, please go indulge in this chapter!

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXX

**Chapter 1: Mafia Uchiha**

Sakura could not believe her ears when she heard what her dark saviour of the night told her. She felt like laughing, hysterically, but she was too shocked to do anything. She just stood there, mouth agape and wide-eyed. This man was…Uchiha Sasuke? No, that can't be; he saved her, not kill! But, if what he was saying was true, then she was in the presence of one of the most dangerous criminals in Japan. His name was all over T.V. but there were never any pictures of him, so it made sense. She had the courage to speak:

"This is a joke, right…?" she asked shakily.

Sasuke just stared at her, he didn't answer. That should give her the answer. His face was stoic, like a statue, and he was looking at her, seeing her, seeing IN her.

"This is a fucking joke!" the rosette yelled in frustration. Tears started to fall on her cheeks. A breeze blew some cherry blossoms to the ground and making their hair sway gently. The only sound was the girl's cries and sobs.

The raven sighed. He got closer to her and touched her arm, making her flinch but she didn't move away. He could feel it… The rush of chakra in her body, it was there, untouched, but there none the less. He was right to have her along: she could be a valuable weapon for the Mafia.

"Sakura…"

Said woman was not surprised to hear her name from those lips. If he had come to her grandma's funeral, then that meant he saw her name in the newspapers (AN: what a stalker).

"Now that you realized who I am, you can no longer run away" the man stated in a calm tone. Who was he kidding; he was probably terrifying her right now.

"No… I-I can't -I don't want to leave with a criminal!" the girl cried out, trying to back away, but he held her shoulders tightly.

"Don't think that after revealing who I am to you I'm going to let you go! You know about the Mafia, you know about me, you know too much already" Sasuke yelled, making it clear he had no intentions of letting her escape.

The rosette sobbed. She didn't want to be a part of the Mafia; she hadn't signed up for this shit! She was expecting some secret LEGAL organization. Not this! Her arms fell limp and her saviour let her go. She weakly punched at his chest and cried, cursed and screamed, the man calmly waiting for her to calm down.

The latter felt her becoming limp; she would surely collapse. He grabbed her just in time before her legs gave out. She was still conscious and could move, but she was too terrified to do anything but wail. His arms were gentle and warm around her, shielding her from the cool breeze of the night. No, she shouldn't be snuggling in a criminal's arms in the dead of night, knowing he wants to make her a criminal too, but she couldn't care less what happened from now on. Her life goal had vanished the moment she met him, and she knew. She knew that meeting him would change her life forever.

She felt him sigh, his chest pushing against her with each breath.

"We leave now" he said. Sakura could have sworn she heard 'and I'm sorry' at the end of his statement.

The young man lifted her effortlessly off the ground and carried her some ways away, to the street, where a sleek black sports car was parked. Sasuke fished for his keys despite having to hold the girl, and unlocked the doors. He put her in the back seat.

"You should sleep" and as if she was under a spell, the woman slowly sank into slumber.

The raven smirked to himself. She was easy to manipulate. It wasn't hard for him to make her fall unconscious. He couldn't have her knowing where the Mafia hideout was; she hadn't earned trust yet. She could call the police if she had a cell phone.

Which reminded him; he searched her belongings and found nothing. He checked her pockets, pants, even in her shirt. Nothing. In her boots! Indeed there was a cell phone.

He closed the rear doors and put the cell on the asphalt; smashing it with his foot and picking it back up. He threw it in the sewers. No one would know where this girl is. He got into the driver's seat and started the car, driving through the sleeping streets of Konoha, as if he was just another nightly worker.

XXXXX

Sakura didn't know why she had felt so tired by those simple words that her saviour- Um, kidnaper said. She probably slept through the whole ride to her new life, because when she woke up and looked outside, they were parking themselves. She gazed tiredly at the dark figure in the driver's seat, now shutting off the engine. He still hadn't noticed she'd woken up.

Well, Sasuke did notice; he had this thing where he could get these feelings and he immediately knew what was going on. The rosette just didn't know that. He could tell if someone was lying, if they were strong, how they felt; in a nutshell, he was a Telepath, and he could hear people's thoughts. But thankfully, he was able to control his gift, so he didn't hear what others thought of him, or whatever they were thinking of.

He opened the back door and wasn't at all surprised to find the girl awake, looking away from his penetrating eyes. What if she wasn't as good as he had thought? What if she were to betray them? Well, he would know if she had ideas like that. What if she just wasn't as strong as he'd imagined? What would his Mother think of him; or his father? The raven sighed. It's worth a shot to try.

"If you can stand on your own, then get out of the car, we're here" he commanded a little more coolly than necessary.

The woman glared a little, but she decided it was best to be good, or else she might loose her life. She got out of the car, Sasuke locking the doors.

They seemed to be in a deserted town, well, if the town was anything like the dock they were at. There were very few cars here and there. The raven led them to one of the buildings, stopping at one of the doors. The place really didn't look like it was habited. He knocked on the steel door a few times before a rectangular sliding panel opened at eye level. Two brown eyes looked through and said:

"Password?"

"Mafia Uchiha" the young man replied calmly.

The panel closed and the door opened.

"Good evening Sasuke-Sama" the muscled man greeted, and then his eyes landed on Sakura. "Who's she?"

"A new recruit."

"Doesn't look like much…" the door man muttered so not to be heard.

The black haired man continued down a long staircase, the rosette on his trail since she had no choice. _This place gives me the creeps already. I wonder what the other members of the Mafia are like, _she thought bitterly.

_You have no clue… _

The woman stopped in her tracks.

Was her mind playing tricks on her, or did someone just give her an answer to her mental question? The man smirked, his new recruit not noticing since his back was turned to her. Of course he was the one to answer that question, but she didn't know that he had telepathy, so she just assumed it was her own mind playing tricks on her. She was fun to manipulate. He would have an amazingly fun time doing this to her more often. He did it with everyone and it freaked them out too.

They reached the bottom of the staircase in front of yet another steel door. _Geez, how many are there here? _The rosette thought. This time thankfully, there was no mental answer. Her kidnapper knocked on the door and, once more, a sliding panel opened to dark gray eyes lined with thick, and _girly_, lashes. Was that a woman or a man?

"Otouto." Ah! It was a man after all.

"Nii-san, let me in; I have a new recruit" Sasuke stated calmly to his older brother.

"Of course. Our mother will be delighted to hear you have a recruit" the other said and added silently to him: "At last."

The door opened with a creak and the pink haired girl was met, yet again, with a not so bad looking guy. _Seriously, they're all hunks! _Inner Sakura screamed in glee. The man, supposedly her saviour/kidnaper's brother, had long dark hair tied in a low ponytail, girly grey eyes, fair skin, and two lines under his eyes; as if he had trouble sleeping or something.

His eyes landed on her to asses this new recruit. _Otouto's first is not that bad looking. I wonder if her hair is natural pink… _he thought. He felt a glare from his little brother and smirked at him approvingly.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Itachi" the raven warned coldly.

_Is he protecting me? _The rosette thought disbelievingly. She then ignored her thought and look and her surroundings; there was a lot of smokers if the gray air gave anything away, a lot of tables, a bar, branching hallways which probably led to other rooms, and many men with less than half the women. She felt like she didn't belong here. _Duh! That's because you were brought forcefully! _Inner Sakura yelled once more.

"Come," Sasuke's voice broke through her thoughts, "you'll meet the leader."

"H-hai" was the girls weak reply.

They weaved through crowds of people to reach the door at the end of the room. Her captor knocked and there was a reply from inside. Oddly, it sounded feminine.

When the ebony eyed man opened the door to his leader's quarters, Sakura almost choked when she saw who she would be dealing with. First, there was a woman that resembled her kidnapper too much for it to be coincidence, and second, was the man in a suit that was undoubtedly her husband and the Mafia leader. She swallowed hard, afraid of the brown haired man with piercing dark orbs. He wore a scowl that made his face even graver. The woman had raven hair, pale skin and black eyes exactly like Sasuke, and wore a pink and magenta kimono with black heels. And frankly, the kimono didn't cover much of her cleavage.

Said woman smiled as she stood up, came over to her captor and embraced him in a hug.

"Sasuke-chan," she cooed, "Welcome back my son."

Oh, no wonder she looked like him so much; she was his mother. So, did that mean that the man that was -still- scowling was his father?

"Mother, I have a new recruit, and I hope you'll like her" the raven told his mother. He added silently only so she could here: "She has strong chakra, I could feel it from a good distance away."

The black haired woman nodded at her son in approval. She smiled once more and made him bend down to kiss his cheeks, which he let her do. After all, he knew his mother would just do it when it wasn't a good time if he didn't let her. He smirked. They turned to Sakura who stood still tensely.

"My name is Uchiha Mikoto" the raven woman introduced. "I am the leader of the Japanese Mafia."

The pink haired girl's mouth was agape. This woman, a mother no less, was the leader of one of the most dangerous organizations on this planet? Impossible! She didn't look like murderer material. Well, except perhaps the senbon she was hiding under her kimono. But still, this woman couldn't possibly be the leader!

Wait, 'senbon'?

Her husband came up to her and put his arm around her waist.

"I am Uchiha Fugaku, her husband and right hand" he stated evenly. His tone was cold and calculating. It made shivers run up the rosette's spine.

"I-I'm Haruno S-Sakura…" said person stuttered. The fear was evident in her voice.

_Father is sure to disapprove of her, but Mother…_ Sasuke pondered. He looked at his Mother, silently telling her that she is more powerful than she looks. Mikoto simply nodded. She glared at her husband, as if saying that if he disapproved, he would get an ear load from her. Her gaze went back to the girl.

"Welcome to the Mafia, Sakura-chan. It will be an honour having you."

"Arigato…" the girl replied, even though the thanks was not genuine.

What else was there to say? She just couldn't say 'hey there, I don't want to be here so see ya!' now could she?

The raven haired woman looked at her son and husband.

"Go tell the girls to join me here, and go preoccupy yourselves afterwards. Go" she commanded in a friendly tone.

Sakura then felt nervous as she was left alone with the leader of the Japanese Mafia. She didn't dare look Mikoto in the eyes.

"You don't look like you want to be here…" the woman pondered. "Did Sasuke bring you forcefully?"

The pink haired maiden forced herself to stay strong as she answered.

"N-no, I came by my own will; he saved me from being raped and he wouldn't tell me who he was…unless I came with him."

"I see. Well, in a way, he did bring you without consent, but you cannot go back now." Her tone was low and, surprisingly, sad. Perhaps she felt bad for the pink haired maiden.

Sakura heard a knock on the door, in which case the Mafia leader said to whoever was on the other side to come in. Three girls, around the same age as the pink haired girl, came in, all wearing different coloured kimono. One of them had long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and blue eyes; she was wearing a dark purple kimono with yellow designs, trim and sash. Another, more timid looking girl, had dark blue hair that reached her waist and her eyes were glassy and white; she wore a lavender kimono with white patterns and sash. The last of the three looked slightly older, with her brown hair tied in two buns on her head and brown eyes; she was adorning a simple green and bronze coloured kimono.

"Sakura-chan," the raven haired woman caught her attention, "these three girls will be your roommates in the Mafia's women quarters." She gestured towards the blonde "Meet Yamanaka Ino," then to the timid girl "Hyuga Hinata" and the last one of the three "and Tenten."

They all nodded in greeting. Sakura dimly wondered whether they had even killed or witnessed a murder. If they were anything like Mikoto, they would probably have senbon under their attire as well. _Hopefully they're nice and don't conceal any weapon. But… I can't trust anyone here; they probably don't even trust me, so what's the point? _Her grim thoughts were interrupted by Mikoto once more.

"They'll accompany you to the quarters and get into proper attire."

The rosettes eyebrows drew together as she scowled. _'Proper attire'? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?! _She internally fumed.

The girl named Ino pulled on her arm.

"Come on, you have to tell us how you got here!" she piped excitedly. Seriously, there seemed to be too many happy people in this place for it to be the centre of crime in Japan!

"Ino, you're scarring her" Tenten scolded with a playful smile.

"Oh puh-lease! How can I not be happy when we have a new recruit that's a GIRL!" The blonde seemed to have a bubbly personality. Sakura had yet to hear the white-eyed girl, Hinata, speak.

They finally reached a door that the blonde hulling Sakura along opened hastily. She sat her down on a white leather sofa with enough force to force the air out of her lungs.

"I-Ino-chan, be carefull…" Seems as though Hinata did speak.

The brunette spoke apologetically to the rosettes intention. "You'll have to forgive Ino for being a little too excited. But we haven't see any new female recruits for a while now."

The pink haired maiden smiled despite herself. "Don't worry about it." Even though she told herself to not trust anybody, it was hard to do so in the presence of these three young women. They were definitely more trustworthy than…

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

The image of his face flashed across her mind; the night she met him, with his silhouette against the full silver moon in the midnight sky. His pure obsidian eyes that were black holes in the church at he grandmother's funeral. His aloof nature and his regal yet elegant beauty. Despite being a criminal that could've ended her life in his car, he let her live, and she couldn't help but think about him and admire his handsome features. But she couldn't let herself fall right into his clutches. Not like some of those women that she glimpsed at the bar, flirting with the Mafia members and blushing at their corny compliments.

She turned her attention back to the three girls in her company. She had to stop thinking about him, or else die trying.

"So, Sakura" Tenten prompted, "how _did_ you get recruited?"

"Yeah, tell us, tell us!" Ino followed.

"Umm," Sakura started hesitantly, not exactly wanting to recall how she almost got raped and then got saved by a handsome, hot and sexy- _DON'T think about him! _She scolded herself mentally. "Sasuke-san (she deliberately added the suffix to his name) saved me from being rapped by a gang of men-"

"SASUKE!?" Two of the women shrieked. The timid Hyuga just gasped in surprise.

Sakura looked at them weirdly for their sudden outburst.

"Yes, why? What's the matter?" she questioned.

What was so stunning about the raven saving her from vile men and recruiting her? She watched as the Ino, Tenten and Hinata glanced at each other with uncertainty in their eyes.

XXXXX

Sasuke sneezed as he sat beside his brother, cleaning his sword from some blood stains from earlier that night, before he recruited Sakura, as he had 'amused' himself. Itachi glanced at him with a smirk on his proud face.

"You know it is said that when you sneezed, someone is talking about you."

The raven made an uninterested 'hn' as he kept polishing his katana.

"Why did you bring her here?" the elder Uchiha questioned. The younger knew exactly who he was referring to.

"I sensed her chakra even though I was far away from her. But then again," he sighed, "even I'm not sure why I felt I _had _to bring her with me."

His brother smirked again. "Apart of the fact that you seem to like confusing her by answering her thoughts."

Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow at Itachi.

Yes, he had to admit that he loved manipulating and confusing people with his telepathy. It was amusing to see their horrified expressions, to hear their frantic thoughts about how they got an answer to their mental inquiries.

And that was why he was so important to the Mafia, why his dear Mother cherished him as much as her older son. He was a valuable intellectual weapon. He could go undercover as a spy to obtain information from the minds of their enemies, he could gather answers from the unwilling and, he could drive sane people to madness with his power and, if necessary…

He could potentially kill someone with his mind. All he had to do was apply all his psychic power into the depths of his victim's minds.

XXXXX

T. B. C.

Chapter 1 is done! It took me so long to update because inspiration was running low and my mind was too full with exams and summer projects, etc…

But I did it! And now all you have to do is review me. It would make me so happy :)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome back dear Mafia Uchiha readers! Chapter 2 is finally here! *Pumps fist in the air*. So yeah, we will be seeing new characters in this chapter and what role they play in the plot. Also, we will see some action!

Now without further interruptions, go read!

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Even…Sasuke… *sniff*

XXXXX

**Chapter 2: Realizations**

Sakura stared at her 'roomates' questionably. They had all been dumbstruck at the news that their leader's second son had been the one to save Sakura, and, they assumed, had also recruited her. Why this was, the rosette had no idea. Maybe he didn't care enough to recruit new members and killed them instead of letting them live? She didn't have the slightest clue as to why they were so surprised.

She saw them hesitate in answering her. She wanted to know what it was about her captor and his rescuing her, but a small part of her feared the answer. What if he really did kill people if he so wished? What if this is the first time he has let someone live to see another day after encountering him? The possibilities were endless; after all, he was one of the most sought after criminals in Japan, and she wouldn't put it past him to have murdered innocent citizens.

The three girls huddled close together, whispering amongst themselves. Were they deciding whether or not to tell her about Sasuke? _Probably, _she reasoned. Now she was really interested in exactly what was wrong with him recruiting her.

They suddenly turned around, looking grim. Almost like doctors ready to say that someone she cherished had no chance of living or some thing like that. Sasuke must be a serious subject to discuss if this is how they acted when speaking of him.

However, when Ino started speaking, Sakura felt both relieved and even more curious.

"We don't think it's wise to tell you about the Ice Prince." The rosette had to keep herself from laughing at the name given to Sasuke. It fit him perfectly though, seeing as his personality is as cold as it is commanding. "It's not something we can speak of without his consent."

"He would no doubt be a 'little' angry" Tenten added, and Sakura knew that by a 'little angry' she meant 'really-fucking-angry-like-throw-you-off-a-bridge- with-dynamite-strapped-to-your-body-ready-to-explo de-angry'. She felt shivers run down her spine at the mere thought.

She sighed. She knew for a fact that they didn't trust her, even though they were acting all nice around her. If she wanted to get out of here and tell the police where the Japanese Mafia was hidden, then she HAD to gain trust. No matter what. Well, no, there was one thing she wouldn't do and that was… Ahem, moving on to the matter at hand! Get to know her roommates; seek out their weaknesses and gain at least their trust.

She looked up at the three women clad in kimono.

"Then can you tell me about yourselves, or do you need permission for that too?" she asked. The approach wasn't the best, but she was too tired and confused to come up with anything else.

To her surprise they all piped up, Ino being first.

"Well, you already know our names, I'm Ino. I'm 19 and I've been here the longest between us three."

The blonde was the same age as Sakura. This one felt relief knowing there was someone her age with which she could MAYBE associate with. Tenten then took a step forward.

"I'm Tenten, I'm 20 years old, been here one year now."

_Holly shit, just one year? _The rosette though unbelievingly. She was right to think that the brunette was the oldest of the trio, but if she had only been in the Mafia one year then, how long had Ino been involved? Hinata cleared her throat before speaking.

"I-I'm Hinata, I'm 19 years old a-and I have b-been here for a year as well…"

So Tenten and Hinata must've been recruited around the same time. They were still so young to be apart of a criminal organization. _Yeah, look who's talking, _Inner Sakura scoffed. The girl slapped her thoughts but had to admit that they were right; she was only 19.

Speaking of age, how old was her kidnapper? _NO! STOP thinking about him NOW! _

_But he's so ho-_

_Shut up!_

_Admit it! He's got a nice tight a-_

_I said SHUT UP!_

_And you just want to-_

_What the fuck are you thinking?_

Sakura's train of thoughts stopped instantly as a new voice entered her mind.

XXXXX

Sasuke had to stop himself from either smiling sadistically or twitch his eyebrow in an irritated manner. It wasn't COMPLETELY his fault if he could here her thoughts. But it did surprise him that the pink haired girl had been thinking dirty thoughts about him. Well, he did have that effect on women to his great disappointment. But he never really thought that Sakura's thoughts would contradict themselves so much. It was also very amusing that she had stopped thinking the moment he entered her mind.

Another thought from one of their newest members rang in his mind.

_I have to report to the team about the Mafia hideout whereabouts fast!-_

_Oh really, spy?_

XXXXX

There was commotion that could be heard from where the four girls' dorm was. Ino, Tenten and Hinata sprang into action straight away, taking out senbon and guns from under their kimono. _Crap _was the thought that crossed Sakura's mind as she gazed at the deadly weapons. Ino pulled her by the arm to where the bar was.

They passed through the crowds of people and the rosettes' breath caught in her throat at the sight in front of her.

Sasuke had one of the members pinned down on a table, both arms behind the recruits back held firmly by pale hands. The man that Sakura recognized as her kidnapper's brother unarmed the man held down. The raven had a gun pointed to this one's head.

Mikoto and Fugaku stood before the man squirming in Sasuke's grasp. The Mafia leader spoke up.

"Sasuke, who is he?"

Said raven smirked as he searched the man's mind.

"Takahashi Kenichi, police officer of the Konoha police department, he accepted to join us to spy on the Mafia and locate our whereabouts to report them to authorities." His tone was cold and calculating.

"Marital status?"

"Married, two children, parents both dead."

"What does he know about us?"

"Our whereabouts, 16 of our targets and the information contained in their files, names and info on 60 of our members including our own, our image and our eliminated targets."

"Is that it?"

"Aa."

Mikoto looked her youngest son in the eye, and spoke evenly.

"He knows too much…"

There was silence for a moment.

"Kill him" she ordered Sasuke.

"As you wish, Mother."

Sakura held her breath and closed her eyes, waiting for the gunshot to resound in the room.

It never did.

She opened her eyes, seeing that Itachi had taken hold of the spy and Sasuke was placing one of his hands on this ones head.

"Uchiha Sasuke…?" Kenichi gasped before he felt extreme pressure behind the center of his forehead.

The room was soon filed with pained screams and agonized cries emitting from the police officer.

Sasuke put all of his psychic energy in that one point behind the man's forehead; the third eye. His eyes were alight with excitement as he telepathically saw the screaming man's life force drain form his body. His pathetic amount of chakra was sucked from the third eye into the raven's network of energy. He never felt more alive then when he did this. He applied more pressure just for the fun of seeing the spy shriek in agony. The last of his chakra was sucked by the psychic, and he fell limp to the ground as Itachi released him.

Sakura had frozen on the spot. The look in the Uchiha's eyes as he did whatever he did was… mad. Crazy. Excited. Scary. And was it her, or did they seem to tint with red?

What in the world was this madhouse called the Mafia? What had she gotten herself into when she decided to accompany Sasuke? What the hell WAS Sasuke? She started shaking uncontrollably as she stared at the dead police officer sprawled before her. She didn't dare glance up into the eyes of her captor, afraid that he might just kill her as well. His eyes… those maddening eyes would haunt her for the rest of her life; the sheer raw crazy look in them had terrified her to her very core. But, his eyes were like a flame and her own a naïve moth attracted by it. She looked into those orbs that were gazing directly into her own, and suddenly, a deep, smooth and sinisterly dark voice whispered in her mind.

_Are you afraid, Sakura? _

She let out a small gasp as she immediately recognized the raven's voice. Sakura's heart was beating fast and hard against her rib cage and her breathing was laboured. She couldn't look away from his eyes that were alight with amusement as he continued to haunt her mind.

_What's the matter, Sakura? Finally realized who was answering your thoughts? _

The pink haired girl remembered earlier that night her mental inquiries about this place and it all became very clear who -not what- had entered her mind. And if that was so then that meant…

Sakura dared to speak through her mind.

_You're…telepathic? _

A deep chuckle bounced off the walls of her mind. She could feel a slight headache coming forth from the loudness of it.

"Sasuke, don't scare her."

Mikoto looked at her son sternly, knowing very well why the girl looked so panicked. He whirled to face her with a stoic façade.

"Yes Mother, it won't happen again" Sasuke replied evenly, not a trace of apology written on his face. Then again how could you tell when he never expressing anything? _Just like a fucking statue! _Inner Sakura fumed, but the 19 year old told herself to stop thinking about the raven NOW, because he could hear her every thought.

There was no longer any commotion as fast as it had started. Everyone getting back to their seats and doing whatever they had been doing before the spy was caught. But, Mikoto knew better than to be relieved; the Konoha police would soon notice their companion missing and would come search themselves for the body. However, if there was one of those damn pigs that had gotten into their lair, then did they know? Or was it purely by coincidence that they had recruited an officer just 2 days ago? The raven haired woman had never let the man out of her sight, ordering the one who had brought him to watch him.

Two days… had he had time to reveal their whereabouts? Sasuke had said that he hadn't, and she couldn't deny that her psychic son knew more than herself that it was true.

But still, the Uchiha Mafia family wasn't safe with a dead spy. That, Mikoto could be certain of.

XXXXX

A coffee mug was spilt over documents, which they in turn went flying to the floor.

"Damnit" a tall blond curse under his breath, his cerulean eyes glaring at nothing in particular. Tan hands picked up the mess.

"You seem a little tired Naruto, why don't you take some time off for once?"

Naruto looked up to see his boss and godfather, Jiraya, leaning against the door to his office, two mugs of coffee in his hands. The white haired man handed one to the blond.

"Thanks old man..." He took a sip of the brown beverage, sighing contentedly and sitting back down in his plush work chair.

Jiraya sighed and scratched the back of his head, knowing there was something on the kid's mind. He wasn't his usual cheery self who insulted him every moment he could get. And just by noticing the dark bags underneath his blue eyes, the man knew that Naruto wasn't getting any sleep.

"Okay, spill your guts, what's the matter?" he asked sternly, arching a white eyebrow. The blond looked at him and then his hands.

"It's been two days since we've heard of Kenichi-san, and I'm afraid that something's happened to the guy; I mean, his WIFE called the police station 5 times in 48 hours and has visited us everyday once." Naruto's voice was grim as he said this. "Plus, the guy won't answer his phone or my e-mails or my texts or anything!"

The white-haired man stared at his god son as he pulled at his hair.

"Kid, I'm the chief officer here, do you think I don't know this? I'm worried about him tow, but if it makes you feel better, it's been over 48 hours since his disappearance, and we're launching a search for him."

Naruto stood up abruptly, looking at the old man expectantly.

"And Naruto…" Jiraya started, "You will lead this case."

If the situation was better, the young police officer would've hug the old man, would've screamed in joy. But no, this case was personal, and yes he was glad that he was going to lead it, but there was no time for smiles and laughter and insults.

"Also…" Naruto looked back at his boss, not liking the tone of his voice or that look in his eyes. "I know you're already taking this case personally, but I don't want your feelings to interfere with your work. I need your head clear to think properly. Just remember that Naruto." With that, Jiraya left the office.

After he left, Naruto slumped back down in his chair, taking another swig of coffee. 'I don't want your feelings to interfere with your work'. That would be an incredibly hard task. He was the kind of person who gets emotional over the littlest things, how he even managed completing other cases before this one, he had no idea. Well, apart of the fact that he had no attachment to those people. All he knew was that if he wanted to find Kenichi, he was going to have to think of him as just another person; not a fellow police officer, not a friend, but a victim. That's all he was. _Still… _the blond thought, _I don't know if I can even do that… _

Well, since he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, the young man decided to gather what little information they had about Kenichi and his disappearance. Now, Naruto wasn't the smartest police officer, that title would remain to the lazy ass that was one of his best friends, but he was able to piece together most of the information he knew so far. Kenichi-san had left his office at 7:30 two days ago, had gotten in his car, since it wasn't there the next day, and had presumably gone home. The next morning, his wife called the station to inform them that he hadn't come home that night and was still missing. For now that's all they knew of the disappearance.

Naruto raked his hands through his unruly hair. He got up from his desk and went into Kenichi's office; he had the spare key to it. Opening the lights after entering, he, despite feeling a little guilty about it, searched through his belongings. There were various photos of the officer with his wife and children, a few books that the blond had seen him read on different occasions, pens and pencils, old case documents that had been solved, the usual that could be found in a police office.

Naruto continued looking through the numerous drawers of the mahogany desk and classifiers, until he stumbled upon a folder with the letters M.U. written in bold on it. M.U… those letters had something oddly familiar in them. In any case, the blond flipped the folder open and found a few more pictures of Kenichi with what he assumed was his friends or something, seeing as how happy and carefree he looked. There was a man with silver hair and a mask covering his face; nothing very new about that, Japan was always full of people wearing medical masks. The other man on the photo had short black hair and a pair of goggles on his head; maybe a pilot of some sort?

Putting the pictures aside for now, the blue-eyed officer looked through the rest of the papers in the folder. Sadly, there was barely anything in it at all; pay checks for the most part, things about drug trafficking, probably something he was investigating at some point, and the rest was just blank sheets of paper.

Naruto sighed. Tomorrow morning, the first thing he would do was get that lazy-ass Shikamaru in here with him to look through and analyse every little detail about his disappearance and objects in Kenichi's office. Right now, as Jiraya would say, he would sleep on it and have a clear head in the morning. Hopefully by then Kenichi would by some miracle reappear. But the blond knew that was just wishful thinking.

Locking both his and Kenichi's office, he gathered his things and headed out in the station parking lot. He unlocked his orange truck, got in and started the engine. As he headed to his house, a 20 minute trip, he tuned the radio station on.

…_rainy weather for the next few days, possible thunder showers in Konohagakure and Sunagakure regions._ A woman spoke through the radio.

_Thank you Yui. _A man this time spoke._ In the latest news, it seems as though there has been yet again another disappearance since Konoha police officer Takahashi Kenichi's disappearance, this time, however, it is a young woman by the name of Haruno Sakura. Only 19 years old, Sakura had been last seen at her job in a local café earlier last night. She had left work at 6:30 and had presumably gone home. However a colleague from work had called her at 11:30 and no one answered. Worried, she had gone to her house and no one was there; the lights were out, a car still parked in the driveway and the house locked. Authorites have refused to search for Sakura seen as she has been missing for only over 4 hours. We will have more details about these disappearances…_

Naruto was silently fuming. How could the police station just deny searching for someone who is clearly missing? After grinding his teeth a little more, the young man tuned into another station.

…_and we think that the Japanese Mafia, also known as the Yakuza, has been involved in these murders; seen as there is the famous emblem of the uchiwa fan that had been burnt and cut into the bodies. We all know that an uchiwa fan is the emblem for the most notorious Yakuza family, Mafia Uchiha…_

_Those damn pricks again? _Naruto thought as he listened to the station. He had been warned of the Yakuza and what they could do, and if he ever came into contact with a member, that he report it ASAP.

Mafia Uchiha; he hated them most of all. Those damn Uchiha assho-

Mafia Uchiha… M.U…

_FUCKING HELL! _Naruto thought as he pressed hard on the brake as realization hit him.

XXXXX

T.B.C.

And the plot thickens! So yeah chapter 2 is done, now you must wait, again, mwuahahahahaha… I am evil. So what do you think so far? So you know now not to mess with our awesome dark and moody Sasuke, or else he will suck you dry out of chakra. Sakura's getting scared shitless and now Naruto enters the scene! Now then, if you all want another chapter, reviews please! THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
